


Broken Soul

by DianaBanana777



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, M/M, Manipulation, Other, Revenge, Self-Harm, Soulmates, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaBanana777/pseuds/DianaBanana777
Summary: Ra's has a soulmate but he can die if his soulmate dies.  That is a weakness only Talia and Nyssa know. He better live with the fact that he will kill himself one of these days.
Relationships: Nyssa al Ghul/Original Female Character(s), Ra's al Ghul & Original Character(s), Ra's al Ghul/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Broken Soul

Ra's had been born with a soulmark. The name of your soulmate appeared on your wrist. If you where close enough, you would feel horny. Ra's had seen people fuck on the streets who just meet as soulmates. 

He thought it was embarrasing to not have self-control but he relished the idea of having a soulmate. He passed day after day looking and hoping for his soulmate.

He watched in horror how the war had left many people without their soulmates. It was heartbreaking hearing about the suicides after their soulmate died. They got depressed for feeling hollow and empty. Unfull.

He always wondered if his soulmate would ever die in the war.

His soulmate name was 'Blue.' He thought it was a weird name to name your child, but he loved it nonetheless.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Many soulmates never meet, and the thought passed through his head as the years passed. He was old already, and even though he didn't look bad, he missed a lifetime with his soulmate.

He was angered at losing life for his soulmate only waiting to meet her. He gave up and married a woman who he loved. She had lost her soulmate at a young age and undestood his pain. But al least his soulmate wasn't dead already.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Life had given him another chance, but he melancholly knew his soulmate would die and eventually he would commit suicide. His biggest wish was to see his soulmate one last time.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As time went on, he wondered if his soulmate was inmortal like him. His wife had perished years ago, but the mark never vanished from his wrists, even as he died and used the Lazarus Pit.

Ra's desired to remove her suffering. He died through the decades and must have affected her with thoughts of suicide. He was terrified that one day he would revive and find his soulmark gone.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Humanity had changed through the centuries. Less and less humans have soulmarks. Those who had were lucky, and those who don't, are jealous of soulmarks. Soulmates with their perfect relationships and happy lifes. They didn't need to look for anyone because one person in the whole world was their soulmate. Unlike people without a soulmark who ended up dicorced and heartbroken. He often laughed at those people.

He despised people who hated soulmarks simply because they acted agressive against couples who are soulmates. It got to a point where envious people started to assassinate people with soulmarks. 

He thought about his soulmate, and felt terrified once more. What if somebody killed her? What if one day he woke up, and there was nothing on his wrist, just a feeling of hollow in his heart?

Ra's had connections through the world so he ordered to murder and tear apart anyone who despised soulmarks. But it didn't matter, soulmarks stopped appearing.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He fell in love once more, but never shared his wrist. It was long time forgotten about soulmarks, now it was just a legend.

But then she died.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

His sweet daugher asked about soulmates when she read through his extensive library. Ra's explained everything fo her, except the horny part. He didn't want to ruin her pure inoccence yet, and he felt weird that his daugher would know that someday his Father was going to get horny enough and fuck someone in the street, no thank you. 

He still remembers when nobody cared about soulmates being indecent in public. But as centuries came and less soulmarks appeared, people were disgusted at the picture.

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Talia had once asked his Father about soulmates. He had told her everything that he lived. How soulmarks dissapeared. How soulmates were hunted down by envious humans. How he had never meet his soulmate, yet he still had the mark. 

She had asked of course, to see the mark, but he said no. She felt that it was a very private subject only for his Father to know. She apologized for asking such thing of him. But he never replied back.

She never asked again because after she asked, his Father had been distant and withdrawn from everybody. She supposed he was upset and hurt that he never meet his soulmate. His perfect match.

Sometimes she would think about the day the mark was gone. Would his Father be strong enough to not commit suicide? When he revealed the suicide part, as a frienden child, she had demanded him whether he would kill himself if the mark was gone. He promised her not to.... but he sounded unsure of himself. Since that day, she always made sure that his Father never looked depressed.

She knows Nyssa knows. They made a pact to always look for any sign that something was wrong. Any touch to his wrist. But they never found anything.

As years passed and Damian was born. He never told him about soulmates. He went so far as to take the books out of the library for she couldn't find them anymore. And she didn't undestand until she realized. Both had decided to manipulate Damian in thinking that Love was meaningless and a joke even though Ra's and Talia somehow love people. Even though Ra's would kill himself in the name of love. Even though Talia makes sure to not let her Father end his own life. Damian could not know how weak Ra's and Talia were in the name of compassion and love. Talia loved her beloved, Ra's loved his soulmate even if he has never meet her.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

One day she woke up and knew inmediatly something was wrong his Father. He seemed distant and quiet.

Damian noticed it too, but he never said anything unaware of the danger before him.

Her heart pounded heavily with millions of thoughts in her head. Was he depressed? Has his soulmark vanished? What was wrong with him?

She called Nyssa and demanded her to be here in less than 4 hours. Nyssa started threating to behead her and acusse her with Father for disrespecting her until Talia told her in simply words 'it's Baba.' 

"I'll be there in two hours"

Nyssa hunged up and Talia knew it was impossible to come quickly from America all the way here in two hours.

But then she appeared through the front door with a determined look on her face and Talia couldn't help but think about how their Father could bring such determined behavior from both sisters. It was unnerving.

Talia could read her fakeness, Nyssa was worried. 

It wasn't even time to have breakfast. Good. She would assist Talia at breakfast to confront their Father.

Talia watched with amusement her Father's face when he saw Nyssa. He looked a little surprised, a conforting change of his earlier disattached attitude.

"Greetings my daugher. I wasn't aware of your travel. Is there some issue going on?"

"Not at all Father. I wanted to come home"

It didn't escaped Nyssa and Talia their Father's lack of responsiveness. He was quieter than usual. Normally whenever Nyssa came, he would question what her purpose was here. After all, Damian was living here as well.

Nyssa was the only one that had ever seen his Father's weaknesses from time to time. If Talia wanted the kid to be perfect, Damian couldn't see his Grandfather slipping, or her. Nyssa always brought weakness on Ra's because she was the only one who would show hers and not judge Ra's even though the League was against it.

Nyssa didn't cared about what the kid thought, her Father was probably going to kill himself, so she hugged him knowing Damian had seen it.

Her hands holded his back and neck. She felt the familiar fabric of his cape, suddently realizing how much she missed it, missed when her Father would hug her in the night until she succumbed to the darkness. Ra's smelled that tint of Opium that he has when he wants to drug himself. Nyssa's eyes widened when she smelled her Father's neck, why. has. he. drugged. himself? He never drugs himself unless somebody in the family dies, like Ducan did, he's alive now.

But, there was something wrong. His father didn't stilled nor snapped at her. He simply stayed there like he didn't exist. His only response was to hug her back using his arms, but it felt so robotic. Like a movement in response to an action istead of an action in response of an action. It seemed as if his brain just commanded him to do it and he did it without thinking.

Talia was too preocupied with his Father's dettachness from reality to notice Damian and Mara's surprise. But it didn't take long for the whole family to realize Ra's lack of response to everything. 

Damian frowned asured that no one could see him. His Grandfather wasn't his usual 'snarky, composed, and cold' person; instead, his eyes looked empty like a ghost living in the surface.

"You do not look content at all, Father" shot Nyssa back looking for any glimpse of an emotion. The lack of respect against the Demon Head would surely irritate the man. But he replied instead:

"Mmm" He simply aknowledged his lack of expressions at Nyssa arriving. 

Then he turned and walked towards the golden door of the palace. 

"Greetings Aunt" 

Nyssa took 5 seconds to stare at the heir of the Demon Head trying to depicit what he had just said. Still moving her tongue in her mouth trying to think what they were going to do about her Father.

"Greetings Damian"

'Grandfather looked quite unimpressive at her affection' Damian thought. He spat the last word disgusted. That's why Mother abhors her presence. Surely.

Damian turned to confirm Nyssa's error with her Mother but Talia was looking at the floor with a deep frown and a tight mouth. He doesn't undestand. Is this a test? He could not reason as to why his Mother looked preocuppied about... about...... Grandfather, Grandfather's actions. Right.

Talia shot back a glare at her son walking away to the palace. She could not lose track of her Father. Nyssa followed quickly beheading the shadow that jumped in her path to ask her something about her room. 

"Why are they acting against every rule in the League?" Mara asked to herself knowing Damian was at her side.

"I am sure they have a resson to" Damian walked past her to reach his Grandfather. There must be something going on. He wasn't stupid enough to discart it as a test but Nyssa wouldn't be here helping his Mother to test him. It is out of character. Damian doesn't know how to survive the change in the atmosphere. He needs to learn and adapt to this unfamiliar situation.

Mara, however, was thinking about Ra's attitude today. As the disobidient child she became for a short period of time after Damian defeated her, she search the forbiden secrets to became stronger in a matter of months. As she looked across the hidden library, she found the soulmark's books and knows the danger that her Grandfather faces daily. Suicide. 

The word tastes so foreigning in her tongue. The League does not accept that kind of weakness, nobody can know that Ra's al Ghul suffers from it. Mara has an advantage over her cousing, she spat the last word. He cannot see past his loyalty as a pupet. Mara knows the flaws and secrets of the al Ghuls. More important, she is able to comprehend how neccessary sentiments are useful to manipulate anyone. Damian, as the pupet he is, dissmisses emotions as he steps on Mara. But neither Grandfather or Talia know how much information she can use in advantage.

She had another advantage since they forbid her eat in the same table the al Ghuls eat after Damian won. The servants see her as a child to be nested and raised. They taught her things, secrets, pleasures of the outside world that Damian could never see. 

Better yet, she knows who Batman is and what importance he has. 

Mara slamed her door thinking of the day when Damian was crowned with the highest honor before the Demon's Head, his heir. Not only was that brat entitled to the Demon's Head, but he was the son of the Batman. 

She remembers the humiliation and punishment after the day. How easily Ra's, Talia dissmissed her as a weak girl. How Damian sneered at her in disgust not worthy of carring the al Ghul name. But also how the forbiden taste of disobidience and cheating felt like. Mara only needed that Bruce Wayne to notice his bastard son. Yes, that's what Damian is, a bastard son who does not know how he was conceived. The servamps's gossip is worth gold, for they are the dirt that the al Ghuls step on and dismiss forgetting that they have ears and hatred for being taken from their villages.

She was the true shadow in their disfunctional family. They taught Mara how a real family is, something Damian will never have. Something he will feel jealousy over. How she loved hurting him for the humiliation she feels everyday.


End file.
